One Message Received
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: 1 Message Received' One text message can bring about your worst nightmares or your most beautiful dreams. UsgaiXMamoru AmiXMamoru


**One Message Received**

_Teen_

_Ami Mizunio and Mamoru Chiba_

* * *

AN: I'm working on the back story of how that first night came about...I'll post it here shortly.

Souichi Tomoe—Dr. Tomoe

* * *

The lonely nights where the hardest, they had always been the hardest for her. Knowing Usgai Tuskino was the person he truly loved, that he only came to her when his carnal desires where just too much for the young princess to handle, while her body was fifteen her mind was still that of a younger teen, something that worried the inner senshi a great deal.

It was one of those nights, a night when he was in his future wife's bed instead of her's, the way Usgai clung to Mamoru that evening let everyone at the party know exactly where he would be come the morning sun and let Ami know where he wouldn't be with a warning glance in her direction when she had allowed her face to fall slightly.

After the girl's had parted ways Ami walked slowly towards the apartment she rented. It was a gift from her mother for starting University and would become her's upon her graduation. It was nice, her mother had refrained from decorating it, allowing Ami to decorate it in her own tastes, as refined as her mother's .

The living room contained her mother's old furniture set, still in pristine condition. The kitchen and dining room where simple but elegant, the kitchen cabinets held a full set of dishes that she only used when the girl's all came over for dinner, something that didn't happen that often anymore. It was a nice apartment but it was empty, void, and that's what compelled her to walk slower than usual along the empty blocks of the Mugean District, tightening her scarf around her neck as she noted how few people where out walking in the cold of the December air.

Hearing some commotion coming from across the street Ami glanced over to see a couple pressed close together in the darkness, leaning against a park bench, causing the private Ami to blush before rushing the last few steps that led her into her apartment complex. Hearing the door click behind her she slowed her stride until she was at the elevator, nodding at the receptionist as she waited for the elevator to come down from the eighth floor, taping her toe with impatience until the 'ding' of her ride resounded throughout the empty lobby.

Ami only resettled her bag before stepping into the quite of the elevator that would take her the rest of the way to her apartment, Apartment 56E on the fifth floor. She allowed herself to get lost in thought as it jolted to life again taking her smoothly to the fifth floor and sliding open allowing Ami to step out and towards her empty apartment.

The key slide in sounding with a loud 'click' as she pushed the door open with a thud before letting it fall closed behind her. Letting her keys fall down on the table by the door she placed her purse down more gently before moving in towards her kitchen, starting at the pile of dishes she had left behind from her morning's breakfast before deciding to tackle them after she fixed her dinner.

Reaching into her fridge she pulled out a container of pre cooked Ramen noodles, pulling the wrapping off and sliding the container into her microwave. As the food cooked Ami walked from her kitchen to her bedroom to change into her pajama's.

Her bedroom was like a modern apartment, the bunk was attached to the top portion of the wall and a ladder allowed her to get to it. Her desk and bookcase took over the portion of her room, the main reason she liked the entire layout of her bedroom.

Glancing at the bed almost wistfully, knowing she'd be in it alone that night, she changed into some lose fitting pajama's and left the room, closing the door so her mind wouldn't wander to just exactly why she'd be alone.

Entering the kitchen she pulled her noodles out of the microwave before putting some water on to boil for tea. Eating her noodles slowly her mind began to wander to just how exactly she had fallen hard for a man she shouldn't have even allowed into her bed.

He had come to her months before, asking for advice on what to do about Usgai and just needing someone to talk to that could truly understand him. It had been raining that night, he was soaked when he reached her apartment and was still visibly upset, the ride on his motorcycle in the pouring rain hadn't calmed his nerves.

She had let him in, offering his a warm shower, tea, a listening ear and a place to stay for the night. It had been a night to remember, opening up an entire new world for Ami as he showed her just how passionate of a lover he truly was, something Usgai wasn't ready for.

His touch had lit something within her, something she hadn't known existed until he had come to her that night for comfort and come back to her many nights afterwards.

Only when Usgai was doing something with one of the other girl's would he show up, on nights they all did something together as a group she knew he'd be in Usgai's bed that night and not her's, something that irked her but it was better to keep her mouth shut and take it than risk losing him forever.

It was something she didn't want to think about, losing Mamoru. It scared her more than it should have, she shouldn't be this attached to him. He was just something to keep the lonely nights at bay and a warm body to comfort her when it got to be too much. Or at least that's what she told herself.

The whistle of her tea pot startled her from her thoughts of the night that had started his constant adultery to Usgai. Ami was logical; she knew their activities had to be having some effect on the future. On Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity, the entire royal court. Placing a tea bag into a empty coffee cup she poured the hot water over the tea bag before taking it to sit on her balcony, absent-mindedly dunking the tea bag in and out of the water, the mind numbing movement was therapeutic in some way.

The wind decided to pick up and caused Ami to shiver as it turned colder, making Ami glance toward the tri-apartment area that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had lived in when Souichi Tomoe had been doing the bidding of the Death Busters. It was pointless though; they had left a long time ago, taking Hotaru with them.

She figured it was the fact she was lonely that she was reminiscing on the past. The fact that the future held nothing for her in the way of a lover, Usgai was the only one among them destined to marry for love, the other planets married for heirs, something they tried not to dwell on.

Thinking of the future depressed her, thinking of the past just upset her worse. Mamoru would never be her's except for more than sex whenever he deemed Usgai wasn't enough yet it still hurt her to think of his touch, to think of him touching another woman made it worse. She tried not to dwell on that fact.

Her phone beeped, startling her from her thoughts again.

'_1 Message Received' _

Flipping it open she startled when she saw the time. She'd been lost in thoughts for over two hours.

'_FROM Chiba Mamoru: R u alone?'_

She sighed glancing around at her empty apartment before typing out her reply, knowing she'd never tell him no. After all he was her king.

Chiba Mamoru held his phone in his hand, watching his girlfriend sleep in her bed slumbering peacefully. He knew she wouldn't expect him to be here when he woke up, knowing he had to work.

His phone beeped once.

'_1 Message Received'_

Flipping it open he smiled at the text he had received.

'_FROM Mizunio Ami: Yes'_

Grabbing his keys from the nightstand beside Usgai he grabbed his helmet and left his future wife to her sleep, knowing he had exhausted her enough that she'd sleep all through the night. As he started the engine to his bike his phone beeped.

'1 Message Received'

'FROM Mizunio Ami: The door's unlocked. I'll be in my room.'

Smiling at the text he knew something awaited him when he got to her apartment. The engine purred to life underneath him, earning a groan as he sped off towards the Mugean district. Traffic light's where in his favor as he kept a steady pace all the way from the Jubean district to the Mugean district, smiling when he pulled in next to Ami's moped, at least it was better than a bicycle. Deciding against taking the elevator he started jogging up the stairs, taking them two at time until he reached the fifth floor. Reaching her door he gave it an experimental push, it slid open letting him gain entrance to his lover's apartment.

Closing the door behind him he heard the bath water running from her bathroom and could she a soft glow coming from her room. He smiled; it was going to be an enjoyable night. Taking his shoes off he stepped quickly through her living room and into her bed room.

She was a sight to enjoy. Her hair was shoulder length, spread out beneath her, her breasts where hidden from view by a few lose strands of hair but he could tell she wasn't wearing anything except the thong that was clearly in view.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he crept up on the bed, running a hand through her hair letting his hand come to a rest on her left nipple, squeezing it gently causing her to gasp and arch up.

" I knew you weren't asleep" he said, his voice deeper than his usual tone.

Her eyes had turned a shade of deep blue because of her arousal, something only Mamoru could do to her.

She just moaned in response as he kneaded her other breast with his entire hand.

"You're beautiful like this you know that right? When you're submissive, we both know you aren't truly a submissive bitch. We both know you like control as much as I do. You like to control me and you know it."

His voice was like a sedative to her causing her body to turn to jelly in his touch.

"Mamoru, we shouldn't…"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss to the lips, leaving her mind but an empty haze to his loving, yet forbidden touch.


End file.
